The Master Of Lyoko
by Lord-Of-Anime
Summary: X.A.N.A attacks whith a great plan up his sleeve to render Aeltia delted and the others dead, romance comes l8r. YumiUlrich,OddSam,JeremyAelita(l8r in story)
1. The Virus Attack

It was night. Outside the fierce winds howled as it rained furiously upon the school. Yumi sighed, it was late and she was tired. She had spent all night studying ever since a few days ago they got a break from X.A.N.A she was finally catching up on her grades which had seemed to just keep slowly falling, because even with X.A.N.A attacks and the trip to the past, her grades still were failing. Sighing she returned to her studying wondering how long this break would last. She was about to find out.  
  
The Factory  
  
The computer screen flickered on. A scan was being run on its memory. Another was being run on the scanners. Suddenly it stopped. It had found what it needed. The screen showed three things, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. Deep within Lyoko, four characters were created. They exited their tower, and reaching into the digital code with their powers, the set up a new tower. In the code was a virus ready to infiltrate the one who disabled the tower.  
  
Jeremy's Room  
  
Jeremy sat in his chair in long discussion with Aelita. "Do you think that we will ever break the connection between you and Lyoko?" Jeremy said for what seemed the fiftieth time to Aelita.  
  
"Yes, Jeremy," Aelita replied "For the thirty-seventh time this day. I'm very confident of your skills in computers."   
  
"Thanks, Aelita." He said blushing.   
  
"Is something the matter Jeremy? Your face is turning red."  
  
"It's just what happens when sometimes when a human is embarrassed."  
  
"Really, well... Jeremy!"  
  
"Aelita, what's the matter?!"  
  
"It's X.A.N.A he's launched an attack!" Diving from his chair, Jeremy replied,  
  
"Stay where you are I'll get the others." Then getting dressed he called Yumi.  
  
Yumi's Room  
  
Yumi was asleep on her bed, after collapsing from studying. A second later her cell phone was ringing. Exhausted, she wearily hit the snooze button on the clock thinking it was her alarm. Her cell still ringing, she got up tiredly and found it was Jeremy calling. She sat up immediately and answered. Minutes later she was with Odd and Ulrich on the way to the factory. Odd was grumbling on how X.A.N.A could at least let some gorgeous people get their beauty sleep. Yumi couldn't agree more.  
  
Lyoko  
  
Minutes later, which seemed to be the shortest trip to Lyoko ever, the monsters were gone and Aelita was about to enter the tower. Entering the tower she rose on to the second platform. Putting her hand on the screen, the screen said Lyoko. The virus awoke. L, it got ready, Y, it prepared to enter, O, it started to move, K it began to enter, O X.A.N.A's attack stopped and the virus began it's attack, for the next time Aelita entered a tower se would be lost into existence, unless Jeremy should be able to destroy, but X.A.N.A doubted it, for he was the true Master of Lyoko.  
  
Cafeteria  
  
"That was too easy..." Jeremy said after they returned from Lyoko.  
  
"Relax, X.A.N.A, probably thought we deserved a break to do other things, like eating, for instance." Odd exclaimed sprinting to the cafeteria. Jeremy shook his head and followed slowly behind, X.A.N.A was up to something more than just attacks now, and he had to find out what. Sitting down with his lunch he didn't see Odd steal his tray. Turning around he say his tray gone and Odd finishing everything on it.  
  
"Hey!" Jeremy yelled at Odd reaching for his tray. Odd smiled and took it away in time to finish eating.  
  
"Here, busboy, my plate is your plate." Odd said jokingly. Sighing Jeremy wondered what X.A.N.A was up to and if they could protect Aelita. Unfortunately they didn't know they could, but it had already happened, and after X.A.N.A's next attack, she would just be a deleted file, with her four friends soon dead, just like her. 


	2. Attack by Two

A girl staggered in the rain, her hopes crushed. She felt as if she would never be able to get the boy she wanted. Her name was Sissy, she was the principle's daughter and in many people's opinion, an obnoxious brat. Her tears streamed down her face, unnoticeable due to the rain. She had loved the boy, Ulrich all her life, yet she could never get him to love her. It's all Yumi's fault! She thought furiously in her head. Yumi had always stolen Ulrich from her, and Sissy was mad. From out of the shadows, a boy approached he was wearing a cloak with a hood and his face could not be seen. Sissy did not notice him and instead screamed out,

"Ulrich my love what made you pick that ugly bitch Yumi! And why not pick me, a beautiful princess!" It was then when she noticed the boy.

"What do want you gothic freak!" Sissy yelled at the boy. The boy was clever and knew what to do. "I want the elimination of Yumi and all those who tease you, excluding the boy Ulrich."

"What do you mean by elimination?"

"I want death."

"But murder, that's illegal, and I don't want to go to jail, and ruin my good looks."

"But," the boy's eyes lit a blood red, "they will be gone." Sissy mesmerized by the boy's eyes became hypnotized. "Yes, they will." Sissy answered to the boy. She snapped out of the hypotonic state but kept her decision.

"And what do they call you?" She asked.

"They call me...Xana."

Jeremy's Room

Jeremy sighed. He had finally managed to install a program he had thought of when he saw his computer's Virus Scan. Pressing down the enter button he launched the program.

"Wait just a few seconds and it will be all over, Aelita." Jeremy told Aelita.

"Okay, Jeremy, I can't wait until you'll be able to remove the viruses from me." "Yes, but unfortunately the scan will keep you for being materialized for..."

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"Two month's."

"It's alright, so long we can eventually materialize me." Jeremy nodded and looked at the scan's progress. It had detected two viruses. Jeremy looked on in fear. He pressed fix viruses. Automatically one virus disappeared, but for the second a window popped up saying, **Alert: removal may take 20- 24 hours. Suggestion: Click help, manually.** Jeremy looked at in fear, deciding not to tell Aelita, hurriedly he said bye, and signed off. He would do that tomorrow, Saturday, when he would have time.


End file.
